When he was with me
by Starmoonlight23
Summary: Yusei and Akiza have been dating for quiet a while. But what happens when they break up all of a sudden? Will they get back together? Read on to find out! First time doing a One shot! YXA


**Hey everyone! I'm here with a short one shot story about Akiza and Yusei. Hope you like it! And sorry if the character are a little too Ooc. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's just the story plot!**

**When he's with me**

It was nightfall, millions of stars shined in the sky. There was complete silence all around us.

" Akiza, are you listening?" Yusei asked Akiza, who was daydreaming.

Startled by Yusei, Akiza stopped her daydreaming and looked over at Yusei.

" Oh I was…," She began saying, trying to think of an excuse to say.

" Never mind, let's go," Yusei said standing up, Akiza did the same.

He reached out to take her hand. She did the same as they both clasped their hands together. Yusei's hand was so warm and Akiza's so soft. Akiza blushed a little, thanking the heavens that it was nighttime.

" Yusei, thank you for taking me out today," Akiza said as they began walking towards her home.

" You're welcome," Was his responds as they continued walking.

_I can't believe I was daydreaming while he was speaking to me, _Akiza thought as she smiled a little _But then again, who wouldn't daydream about him? _

" Well, we're here," Yusei said softly as they let go of each other's hands.

" Yeah…see you…later," Akiza said shyly as Yusei leaned over to kiss her forehead.

She felt the kiss touch her heart and didn't want him to leave.

" See you soon," Yusei said as he walked away.

" I hope," Akiza said to herself grabbing her golden heart shaped locket.

**One month later: **

" Oooh look at this one,"

Akiza was at the New Domino city mall with her close friend Misty.

" Yeah it's…really nice," Akiza said sighing as Misty hung the purple halter dress back on the rack.

" Hey Akiza, are you still upset about what Yusei did?" Misty asked, sitting beside her friend.

" Yusei didn't do anything, it's all the French woman's fault," Akiza said narrowing her eyes as she pouted angrily.

" Akiza, her name is Sherry, not French woman," Misty said letting out a little laugh.

" Well she is to me," Akiza responded, as she saw Kalin heading their way.

" What a surprise finding you two together," Kalin said as he smiled at Akiza " Hi Akiza, how have you been?"

" Hi Kalin and I'm doing pretty good," Akiza said as Kalin's eyes opened fully.

" Doesn't seem like it," Kalin said as Misty gave him an 'Shh' look.

" Actually, you're right, "Akiza said as she looked down at the ground.

" Hey, I know what will cheer you up," Kalin said as Misty looked at him with a look of wonder.

" Some ice cream of course!" Kalin said smiling as Misty began laughing.

" Sure, I'm guessing you're the one who wants ice cream," Misty said as she continued laughing.

Kalin smiled sheepishly as he said "Yeah I guess,"

Misty stopped laughing and said "Let's go then you two,"

Akiza just smiled at them both thinking _I'm so lucky to have them as friends_.

Moments later, After getting some ice cream Kalin, Misty and Akiza started walking around.

" Hey you guys!" they heard someone say behind them.

" Is it necessarily for you to be shouting in the mall?" Jack asked annoyed with how Carly was acting.

They all turned around to see Carly and Jack walking towards them.

" Hi Carly, Jack," Misty said as Carly held a magazine up to their faces.

" Guess what you guys? Sherry Leblanc is hosting a huge party at her home this weekend, and she has invited everyone from her high school class," Carly said excitedly as Misty's eyes lit up.

" Really? That's fantastic!" Misty said happily as she quickly looked over at Akiza.

" Akiza, I know you don't like Sherry that much but, you have to go too," Misty said as Akiza looked away saying " No way,"

" Please Akiza?" Misty asked as she gave Akiza the 'you have to go' look.

Akiza sighed and said in a low voice " Fine but I'm not going to stay to long,"

Both Carly and Misty looked at each other cheerfully and both said " Let's go look for dresses!"

" Right now?" Akiza asked as both girl pushed Akiza into a dress shop.

" I'm definitely not following them," Kalin said to Jack as Jack responded " Neither am I,"

**At Akiza's home:**

" I can't believe I accepted to go to that party," Akiza said looking at the dress she had bought two days ago.

" And tomorrow's the day…," Akiza started to say as she bit her lip " I'll see Yusei again,"

Akiza looked at the gold heart shaped locket and began to cry. Her tears fell down her cheeks, the tears landing on her hands.

_Why did you have to leave me Yusei? Why? _She thought as she clutched the locket in her left hand.

" Akiza? Sweetie are you okay?" Mrs. Izinski asked knocking on Akiza's door.

Akiza quickly dried her tears with her hands and opened the door to her mother.

Mrs. Izinski looked at Akiza with a questionable look.

" Yes mom, I'm fine," Akiza said, trying not to start crying again.

" I know you well Akiza, and I don't think you are fine," Mrs. Izinski said as she sat down beside her daughter.

" Oh mom!" Akiza wailed as she started to cry.

" It's ok, no need to cry," Mrs. Izinski said smoothing Akiza's hair out.

" I…I don't know if I'm ready to see him again," Akiza said between sobs as Mrs. Izinski stopped smoothing her hair out.

" You mean that young man who left you about two weeks ago?" Mrs. Izinski asked as Akiza looked at her mother.

" Yes," Akiza said wiping her tears away.

" Oh Akiza, they're a lot of other boys out there," Mrs. Izinski said as she smiled at her daughter "but if you love Yusei that much then try wining him back,"

" But what if he doesn't want to get back together?" Akiza asked as her mother said " Then you have to move on,"

Akiza let a little smile appear on her face, as her mother gave her a hug.

" Good luck tomorrow," Mrs. Izinski said smiling as she quietly closed the door.

Akiza lifted her head up high and thought _I will win him back!_

**The next day:**

" Mom, dad I'm off!" Akiza called out to her parents as they both waved to her.

" Good luck sweetie," Mrs. Izinski said happily as Mr. Izinski said " Be careful honey,"

" Thank you both," Akiza said as she stepped out of the front door, heading towards her father's limo.

_I can't wait to see Yusei and tell him how much I love him, _Akiza thought getting into the limo.

" Where to Miss?" the limo driver asked as Akiza said " To Sherry Leblanc's home,"

After a sixteen minute drive, Akiza arrived at Sherry's home. It was a huge house, almost looked like a mansion, with several people surrounding it.

" Here we are Miss," the limo driver said as Akiza said " Thank you, I'll be leaving at about ten,"

" Okay Miss," the limo driver said as he drove off.

_Okay here I go, _Akiza thought as she walked towards the front of Sherry's home.

She was stopped by someone behind her. She took a glimpse behind her, seeing Misty smiling at her.

" You actually came to the party," Misty said, as Akiza smiled saying " You asked me to come, That's why I'm here,"

" Right, and Akiza that dress looks so pretty," Misty said as Akiza just laughed saying " Misty, you helped me pick it,"

Misty smiled and said " I guess I did,"

" Where are the others?" Akiza asked as Misty turned around looking around.

" I thought they were behind me, huh," Misty said confused as Akiza looked around also.

She also didn't see them, but did spot Sherry with Yusei. The strange thing was that Yusei was looking over at her. She felt her heart flutter as they both stared at each other. With his eyes, Yusei told her to move to the section of the food. At first she didn't understand but then she understood and walked over to where the food and drinks were. When she got there, Yusei began walking over to her.

_Why does he want me to come over here for? _Akiza thought as Yusei gave her a quick smile.

Akiza didn't know why he was smiling at her, but soon enough, he took her hand and started to walk away with her.

" Yusei where are you taking me?" Akiza asked as he stopped walking and turned to face her.

" I wanted to talk to you about something," Yusei said not making any eye contact with her.

" What is it?" she asked as he sat down with her on a close by bench.

" Akiza…I'm really sorry," Yusei said as he let go of her hand.

" Why?" Akiza asked as he replied " For leaving you like I did and not explaining why,"

" But wasn't it because you liked Sherry more than me?" Akiza asked quietly as Yusei looked at her.

" No it wasn't because of that, It was because she wanted me to be here with her," He said as he sighed " And she didn't want me to be with you until today,"

Akiza sat there shocked and surprise.

He didn't want to leave me, he wanted to help someone out, Akiza thought looking down at her hands, upset.

" I thought you left me because you like Sherry more than me," Akiza said as she tried resisting the urge to start crying.

" No I would never think that, you're the perfect girl for me," Yusei said as he moved closer to her and hugged her.

Akiza smiled and let the tears out. One by one, they fell down on her red ruched halter dress. She didn't mind it though, she finally knew that the man she loved, loved her just as much. Both of them agreed to continue dating. Yusei told Sherry it was over, and left the party with Akiza and his friends. Sherry stayed behind very angry and walked into her house, cancelling the party. Yusei and Akiza were together yet again, holding hands and hoping that they would never have to go through all of this again.

**And that is it! Thank you to everyone that reads! And I'm continuing my stories so which should I work on more? Leave your responses when you review! **

**Please read and review! **

***Sml23* **


End file.
